Meet the teen parents!
by Realm of darkness
Summary: With Voldemort dead; young Hari's life turns better but what if Hari found out some interesting things. rr please!
1. Prologue: Anything but ordinary

Disclamer: Own nothing of the fabulous world of HP except the Oc's(sadly)! Everything belongs to the fantastic JKR!!!  
  
Summary:Hari's happy with her life. She now lives with her godfather and Voldemort is FINALLY gone! Yes, everything is fine; however she finds out some interesting things and a .... TIME CARD?!  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Prologue:  
  
Harriet Potter is anything but ordinary. In fact nothing was ordinary about her. Her body and face was that of an angel and her eyes...they were like emerald orbs, it was as if you can drown in them; however this wasn't the reason she was not ordinary.  
  
For you see Hari(as she likes to be called) is a witch; not just any witch but the girl-who-lived. The one who FINALLY defeated ol' Moldywart...for good!   
  
Therefore bringing us to the capture of Pettigrew(sp?) and her godfather's freedom. Cleared of all charges; Sirius Black was finally able to live with his goddaughter.  
  
Indeed, Harriet Potter is anything but ordinary. What she didn't know was that a very strange and exciting adventure awaits for her. For her life and all her beliefs of a certain professor will giganticaly changed.  
  
=================================================  
  
a/n = annoying nuisance...errr.... AUTHOR'S NOTES!!  
  
So? Is this better or worse please tell me!! r/r   
  
so please just click the button over to your bottom left and be nice! 


	2. Chapter 1: How odd

pMeet the teen parents 

Chapter two: How odd

It was a bright and sunny day when suddenly…**BANG!** **CRACK!** **CRASH! AAAAAAAHHHH! **… now these sorts of things were perfectly normal at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

Severus Snape, feared potions master by the said school was a beast to many but one… A Hari Potter. 

These two were known to have hated each other from the very fist day of Hari's first year attending the school. 

No matter how much a person sugarcoated the matter ( Cough, cough Dumbledore cough)

They loathed each other. They would rather go and eat dung than apologize to each other, as it was the unspoken and pre-written fate for the two. So all explanations aside this was perfectly normal.

"POTTER! 30 points from Gryffindor for blowing up your potion along with Parkinson's." Snape bellowed. 

"My fault, is it? Couldn't you see that it was Parkinson's fault? I had nothing to do with that stupid explosion! My cauldron was just near, so it blew up too!" she countered. 

"So you think you're always right then, Potter?" He sneered with his usual sinister look.

"Well maybe if you would look further beyond that over grown nose of yours you'd see the right one! Or not, since it positively takes up all the space you see between your eyes! And for the last time, IT WASN"T ME!!!" she retorted, ending her reply with a shriek.

"Why you little b--…"

Before he could finish the bell rang.

Saved by the bell… Hari thought as she sighed inwardly. She packed her bag trying her best to go unnoticed but failing dismally at it.

"Class dismissed… and 40 points from Gryffindor , of your account Mr. Longbottom, if you consider what you concocted a discoloring potion…" he announced.

Each student slowly filed out of the room, one by one, Hari was about to leave to when…

"Potter, Stay."

She whipped her head around looking bewilderedly at her surprised Professor. 

She frowned and thought irritably ' What does he think of me a dog?' 

She sat down on her seat again and waited curiously for Snape to begin, vaguely guessing the reasons he called her back, which was most likely a lecture on being respectful to elders.

She looked unflinchingly at her teacher, waiting for him to start bombarding her with words. But it never came.

"Uh…"

"…" 

"… Weapon… is something wrong?"

Snape broke the silence between the two uncertainly. 

But Hari smiled inwardly at the concerned tone of his voice, and the use of her war mage name, but her face outside looked blank and neutral.

Slowly looking up to him and carefully thinking things over, she opened her mouth and said.

"Sev? I'm not sure exactly but they --…"

she wasn't given the time to finish because she stopped abruptly upon hearing the sound of a pair of heeled shoes tapping loudly outside, in the stone corridor, when it came to a halt directly in front of the room they were in. Both heads immediately snapped that direction as the door slowly creaked open to reveal…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series… or something like that… 

A/N: guys I'm so sorry! I know some don't like me, but I'll keep writing! So R/R please, I'd die if you won't! OoooH! And thanks to those who DID review! 

~R o D 

P.S. Who's a Snape luver? Pleeze e-mail me, cuz I'm one too!

*Not from her irresponsible Editor, who promised to fix her story up but never got around doing it:

I'm really sorry for the people who waited loyally for the second chap! Exams were coming and I never seemed to have free time on me… If you're pissed at Realm, get pissed at me instead… I deserve it… Sorry! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Will some one tell me what on earth a plot bunny really is?

~The Editor 


End file.
